The present invention relates to an engine cooling device and more particularly pertains to delivering cooled air to an engine of a vehicle to prevent overheating and better performance.
The overheating of vehicles is due to the overworking of the radiator in order to keep the engine cool. Sometimes the radiator becomes so overworked that it is virtually drained of all water and starts to smoke resulting in the driver having to add water or coolant to the radiator in order to avoid any damage from occurring to the engine. What is needed is a device that will separately cool the engine directly without the aid of the radiator.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that will deliver cooled air directly into the air intake of the engine thereby alleviating some of the overworking of the radiator that normally works to keep the engine in a cool and effective working condition.
The use of air conditioning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of delivering cooled air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe an engine cooling device for delivering cooled air to an engine of a vehicle to prevent overheating and better performance.
In this respect, the engine cooling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of delivering cooled air to an engine of a vehicle to prevent overheating and better performance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved engine cooling device which can be used for delivering cooled air to an engine of a vehicle to prevent overheating. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.